Imogen
by Astareal-the-Sorrowful
Summary: Imogen, Liraels daughter and a newly awoken Clayr is seen in a Vision. She mus save the Old Kingdom and along the way she meets some unforgettable friends. [PG-13 for some steamy moments and violence hehe...]
1. Visions of the Clayr

Disclaimer: This all belongs to the brilliant Garth Nix.  
  
A/N: Okay please R&R, also if there is anything wrong notify me at Kikyou78@aol.com  
  
Part 1: Visions  
  
Imogen sat in the Great Library of the Clayr. She was wearing the white robe, and circlet of moonstones. A newly awaken Clayr. But she was also a Remembrancer, too. Her Great Grandmother Lirael left her all the items necessary; The Book of Remembrance and Forgetting, the Dark Mirror, and the Panpipes. But those where quickly replaced by a set of Bells, that the Nine Day Watch had given to her even though she was not the Abhorsen they had seen her with them in the Future. Imogen had only used the Mirror once and that was because the Clayr had seen her using it. She felt proud to have been blessed with the Gifts. But at the same time felt it a burden, and really didn't like to use the bells.  
  
Imogen wasn't focused on that now. She was trying to remember two new Charter marks she had just learnt. But the Nine-Day Watch broke her concentration. They walked over to Imogen and gave her a token. "Come tomorrow morning at the second hour past sunrise." The left as quickly as they came.  
  
Imogen felt so honored she stared at the ivory with a huge smile. She had only once been to the Clayr's Observatory. She remembered it clearly, the room was carved completely out of ice, and the ceiling was a beautiful thing. One complete sheet of clear ice, not a flaw on it. She daydreamed for a couple more moments and then went back to her room.  
  
It was a small room. Her bed was against one window, it had simple white sheets and quilt. At the end of it was where she kept her Remembrancer Items and Bells. Imogen also had a pine dresser, with a mirror on top of it. Her sword leaned against it. The marks on it read, "The Wallmaker made me with the Tears of Hope. Made to Protect those who have fallen. Remember me, Inivor." Imogen had received it the day she gained The Sight.  
  
She was sixteen, but her Sight had only awoken two months before. Imogen combed her short black hair, it had a few blonde highlights in it that gave it an extra shine. Her brilliant green eyes stood out from her porcelain white skin. The only thing that marked her smooth face was the thinnest red mark, it was a scar from when she had been in Death. Imogen didn't like to remember that experience. She was clad in her white robe and her circlet of moonstones. Her charter mark glowed slightly as her bangs ruffled on her forehead.  
  
Imogen didn't have many friends. She was really quite odd. She was usually very secluded and hung around the library, and lower refectory. When she did talk her voice was low, but had a sweet hum to it. But all the older Clayr knew there was something else about her. The Sight in her was strong, for it had awoken later than all the others. They had a great respect for Imogen, and usually invited her to their debates and conversations.  
  
Imogen closed her eyes, and began to concentrate on the Charter marks to keep her hair straight. But the dinner bell rang and Imogen headed down to the lower refectory.  
  
A few random stragglers were down there, also some of her cousins were there but they didn't pay any attention to her. She went into the kitchen and got a plate of what ever was for dinner. It didn't look very filling, a piece of bread and some noodle soup. The soup seemed to have a life of it's own and Imogen stared at it disgusted.  
  
She found an empty table sat. Imogen liked to eat alone, and pretty much do everything alone. The soup turned out to not taste so bad, and the bread was warm. With that she took a satisfying gulp of water, and put her tray in the kitchen wash bin. She grabbed a piece of cookie and sat back down again.  
  
What Imogen didn't notice a young man was watching her. His dirty blonde hair was cropped short, and his dark blue eyes seemed to stand out from his fair skin. The young man was covered in a forest green cloak. He looked about the same age as Imogen, sixteen. He kept a steady glance at her. Imogen felt his heavy stare and looked up. The man quickly darted his eyes. Imogen just sighed. He stared at her for a few more moments and then she finally gave up and waved. He blushed and smiled back. He walked over to her.  
  
"'Ello, I'm Marcel. Marc for short." He stuck out his hand for Imogen to shake. She looked at him oddly, and then limply shook it.  
  
"Do you know where the Great Library is? I have to make a delivery to the head Librarian," asked Marc. Imogen was shocked visitors were rarely aloud to wander freely in the Glacier. They usually had escorts, or were of high authority.  
  
"What is it? I can give it to her for you," Imogen eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"No, the Abhorsen said to give it to her in person. Opps!" Marc clasped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Imogen smirked, the Abhorsen was her Aunt. But they were not very close, only saw each other once or twice a year. Here Aunt's daughter was the Abhorsen-in-Waiting. But if something happened to her, Imogen was next inline. But she decided to leave that fact unmentioned.  
  
"I won't tell anyone, don't worry." Imogen smiled, she barely ever did. But when she smiled it felt odd, like she was some great buffoon. So she quickly returned to the same blank face.  
  
"So do you know where the library is or not?" Marcel asked impatiently.  
  
"Come I'll take you." Imogen stood up and started walking up the stairs. Marc hurriedly followed her.  
  
She opened the door to the Head Librarians office. "Some one is here for you," She let Marc in and shut the door. Imogen could hear them murmur about a letter, and then Marc heading for the door. She quickly darted away.  
  
"Thanks, um...I didn't catch your name.." Marc trailed off.  
  
"It's Imogen." She felt comfortable with Marcel but didn't know why.  
  
"Great! I'll be staying here for a couple of days. So maybe you can show me around some more?" He offered. Imogen nodded.  
  
"Excellent! I'll see you around!" He smiled and left the library.  
  
Imogen decided to head back to her room, and turn in early. She wanted to rest for the long day ahead of her. She quickly fell asleep and was awoken by the morning bell. It was an hour past sunrise. Imogen quickly ran to the common bathroom. A few sat washing in front of the mirror. Imogen splashed some cold water on her face, and combed through her short hair. She then quickly changed into a new robe, and straightened her circlet. Imogen ran down to the lower refectory and grabbed a couple pieces of bread and buttered them. She sat and relaxed for a moment. Marcel was at a near by table.  
  
"Hullo! Over here!" He called to Imogen. She sighed and walked over.  
  
"Hello Marc," She sat across for him.  
  
"I was hoping you could show me around the Glacier today," he started.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go to the Nine Day Watch," She flashed the ivory token. "Oh, I'm leaving tonight. Maybe I'll see you the next time I come. If there's a next time." His voice was weighed down with disappointment.  
  
Imogen tried to raise his hopes, "Sorry, I might get out early. I'll look for you."  
  
He smiled slightly and let Imogen go. She was almost late for the gathering.  
  
Imogen looked around for the Watch. After a few minutes she saw the group and caught up with them. "There you are, Imogen." They all looked very stern. Except for Senrel, Sanar's daughter. She smiled at Imogen.  
  
They lead her to a small staircase that was snuggled inbetween to walls of gray stone. It was barely noticeable and the group had to walk up single- file. After a bit of walking they entered the Observatory. Imogen stared in awe at it's beauty.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Asked Émigré one of the Elder Clayr. Everyone nodded. They clasped hand and made a circle. The group turned their heads to the ceiling.  
  
"Let us See!" The Nine shouted. Each of them concentrated. An image started to form. Imogen was surprised to see that it was herself. She was wounded deeply, and the landscape around her was in ruins, the sky was gray from smoke. The ground was dirt, and a few patches of dry grass were scattered around. Also many people lay dead. Standing next to her was a boy, who looked about the same age as her, but his face was blurred. He reminded her of someone. Imogen was standing over a man, he was cut across his chest and gasping for breath. Imogen was about to ring Ranna.  
  
"How? How could I Jineth, be defeated! By a mere girl!" He gasped for breath. Imogen ignored him and rang the bell.  
  
The image was shattered. All the watch started at Imogen. "We have Seen you Imogen. No you must go on your journey." Imogen's mouth fell open.  
  
"Tomorrow you will leave! You will be going to Gardil that is where you will find Remily she will help you on your journey. From there you will head to Uppside, that is where this Jineth. There will be a great battle between Jineth and his Hands, you must gather an army. Please let us prepare." They all headed down the stairs again.  
  
"Please gather your personal things, and we will prepare everything else. Meet us in the Library before the dawn has come." The group departed.  
  
Imogen was in shock, she stood for a couple of minutes thinking of what lays ahead of her.  
  
"How will I do this? Who was that boy? How am I going to find an army?"  
  
These thoughts echoed through her mind as she walked back to her room. It was winter so she packed a bag full of warm clothes including; warm wool stockings, a thick wool sweater, a pair of thick pants, and some under garments. She also put in a map of the kingdom, and some books with some handy charter marks. She also put in some ointments and gloves.  
  
Then Imogen pulled out another sweater and thick pants and stockings. She also pulled out a pair of goggles to shield her eyes from the heavy snow, a blue fluffy scarf, and wool gloves. She also laid out her bells. When she pulled them out she felt the twinge of Free Magic, and Charter Magic tied together. The Bells always made her nervous, so she quickly put them next to her clothes. She also pulled out her sword and Dark Mirror. Imogen attached them to her belt and put them all on her dresser.  
  
After all that was done she decided to go down to the lower refectory to see if Marcel was there, it was nearly lunch time. Imogen headed down to the lower refectory. When she entered she saw Marc sitting with a couple of his friends. He saw Imogen enter and beckoned for her to come over. Reluctantly she sat with the group of men.  
  
"Guys, this is Imogen. She's a Daughter of the Clayr. Kind of shy, but is very nice." He nudged her side. Greeting were passed around the table. Imogen smiled shyly.  
  
"So you do those Vision things, eh?" Questioned on of the men.  
  
"Yes, I See the various Futures. Not all of them come true though." Imogen stared at her hands.  
  
The conversation continued and slowly each man departed. Leaving Marcel and Imogen alone.  
  
"I wanted to ask you before," began Imogen.  
  
"What is it?" Marc asked curiously.  
  
"I want you to accompany me on a Quest. I think the Clayr and I have seen you in a Vision.  
  
Marc perked up, "Really? The Clayr saw me? This is great! Of course I will come!"  
  
"Thank You," murmured Imogen. 


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Whoops, sorry everyone that I haven't updated in what a year? Well thanks for the reviews and I promise I'll continue it's just everything is kinda jumbled now. I'll probably have it up in a week or so. My old computer got very messed up and I lost everything so I forgot about the story and now I got an e-mail alert and bingo! Time to update. If you have any questions or comments feel free to IM me at Kathran Says or e-mail me anytime.


End file.
